1. Field
The disclosure relates to a washing machine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a washing machine capable of forming a remaining water discharge passage to drain remaining water from a pump case by connecting a drain line with an inner part of the pump case equipped with a circulation pump that circulates washing water contained in a water tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine includes a water tub, a circulation passage used to circulate washing water contained in the water tub, and a drain line used to drain washing water contained in the water tub.
The circulation passage includes a guide passage used to guide washing water introduced through an inlet positioned at a lower portion of the water tub, a circulation pump installed in a pump case to pump the washing water to an upper portion of the water tub, and a discharge passage used to guide washing water pumped from the pump case to the upper portion of the water tub.
In addition, the drain line includes a washing water outlet positioned at a lower portion of the water tub, a drain pipe used to guide washing water, which has been drained from the washing water outlet, to an exterior, and a drain valve installed in the drain pipe to open/close the drain line.